Lima Dream House
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Blaine walks by and sees Kurt playing with something..odd. How will he react?


Lima Dream House

For those of you who have seen the episode in which Kurt plans the wedding of his father and Finn's mother you may understand how I came up with this inspiration. Blaine catches Kurt playing with something...rather odd. How will he react?

Disclaimer; I don't any part of Glee or Barbie, just the plot of this story but I do own an imagination. Enjoy!

He knew it was childish. He was a junior in high school basically playing with Barbie's...plus he's a boy. His planning of his father's wedding to his classmate Finn's mother had inspired him so here he was, sewing a Dalton Academy uniform to fit G.I. Joe. Of course he also has made a mini replica of a shirt he saw at the mall that was perfect for Blaine and 2 dozen dozen of his own outfits. Today he would tell Ken to get out of his Lima DreamHouse-of course completely redecorated from Barbie's Dream House to fit his picky feng shui needs-by the weekend...10 minutes human time. Then he would move G.I. Blaine in. Oh, it wasn't that he wished Blaine was more buff, it's just Kurt loved the hair. Later he planned on finishing the Ken to Blaine wig and then refit G.I. Blaine's clothes but for now Blaine was the bigger one. He wasn't entirely proud of using Jasper Cullen as himself but sacrifices must be made and using 2 Ken dolls would be creepy! He was pretty sure that even in homosexual ettiquette incest was taboo.

He was so enthralled in his work that he didn't realize that the real Blaine was standing right outside his bedroom door and that he had accidentally left it open a crack. "No Ken. Get out of my house. I tried explaining to you that I was falling for him." Kurt held up the jasper doll to face Ken who was leaning against a wall.

"But Kurt! I can't live without you!" Kurt bent his knees so the doll was kneeling and begging.

"Ken you look rediculous right now. I can see why Barbie dumped your ass! " the Jasper doll turned away from Ken with the help from real Kurt.

"I'll never love anyone like I love you!" the Ken doll was straightened up then set aside. He decided to get a visit from G. I. Blaine at that moment.

"Hi Kurt." the doll said leaning against the house one arm held out toward him.

"Blaine! I've missed you!" he brought the 2 dolls...action figures together and made kissing noises.

Real Blaine was finding it very difficult to not giggle at the cuteness of the events enfolding so he decided to run out of the house and go home so he could watch gory War movies.

Kurt was concerned. Blaine hadn't been by in awhile or texted. When Kurt texted him he was met with one word responses...and none of them dirty in the slightest! He tried thinking of what he could possibly have done been kept coming up empty every time. Even Finn, his classmate/stepbrother, was stumped.

"I've met many players and cheaters and he doesn't seem the type dude. I wish I could help you with this bro." Finn said one day at dinner before filling his mouth with another forkful of stir-fry.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt smiled sadly. "I think I'll finish my dinner in my room, okay?" he said getting up before getting a response. Once in his room he set his plate down and turned his computer on to check his email. Some facebook alerts, HP ads, and a message from Blaine! It had an attachment to it. 3 pictures. One of a blue/gray cardigan, one of a leather couch and one of an SUV...but it didn't look right somehow. The message attached read:

G.I. Blaine needs a sweater to wear when he takes Kurt out for a drive and the couch looks rather comfy;)

Blinking, he realized that if he could speak at that moment no words could explain how confused and embarassed he was. He must've seen it somehow! Calling Blaine seemed like the best option at this moment.

"Hello?" Blaine's melodious voice rang through the phone.

"Bring those things in the picture over right now!" Kurt blurted then hung up before his honey could speak.

Smiling Blaine grabbed the package that arrived yesterday from Barbie's Dream Mall dot com (author's note:not a real website to my knowledge) and grabbed his keys.

When Blaine arrived, Kurt made sure to have his dolls ready. This meant hats and accessories in place and G.I. Blaine's arm wrapped carefully around Kurt Cullen.

He walked in Kurt's room, dropped the package on Kurt's dresser and kissed Kurt passionately with a hand on each cheek. "Oh my god you are so cute! When I saw you playing I had to go home and watch the saddest most gory movie I could find to avoid coming in embarrassing you. I figured that if I emailed you I'd give you enough time to let it sink in that I was okay with it. I was also waiting for them to come." Blaine said letting go of Kurt-much to Kurt's dismay-to pick up the package.

"Isnt' playing with Barbie's childish and gay even for me? It's for kids! Aren't you ashamed having a boyfriend who does that?" Kurt said while Blaiine opened the package.

"Well, it is odd but the detail and elaboration of the house and outfits and wigs is astounding! You have a real knack for this sort of thing."

"Well, since I only have a dad I had to teach myself how to sew and and about fashion. But I play with dolls. That's the childish part."

"Are saying you knew I was watching yoj and purposely played with them in the hopes that I would be disgusted and leave you?" Blaine pouted. "Cause if that's what you though then you are in for a rude awakening. It's like you were playing house. Now about the muscles...are you into that sorta thing? Cause I don't lift weights mister. All these guns are from gymnastics and dancing." blaine flexed his arms.

"OOh nice." Kurt winked as he felt his muscles.

Finn chose that moment to walk by. "Um could you guys not do that stuff in our house please? I am still getting used to you kissing in front of me."

"Wxcuse me? That stuff?" Blaine said slowly turneing around.

"Blaine he's cool, he's just not used to having a gay step-brother. He's nothing at all like Karofsky. finn, I was just feeling his muscles. I'd never have sex in this house." Kurt said hopefully reasurring his step brother.

Blaine felt his heart sink a teeny bit.

Well, if you ever decide to I'll help you clear the house out." Finn winked, slapping Kurt lightly on the back.

"Finn!" Kurt blushed.

"Haha Sorry little guy. I got a football to watch downstairs. You kids have fun." he laughed a little bit before leaving. The next minute was met with an uncomfortable silence while both boys let sink in what wss just said. Kurt broke the silence. "That Finn. Always a joker." he laughed awkwardly.

"I'll wait as long as you need Kurt." Blaine said from behind him. He might as well have been a country away. Kurt could only hear the blood rushing up his face.

"Oh Kurt come here and relax." Kurt walked toward him but didn't look up. Couldn't look up. But once he was in his arms he couldn't help it.


End file.
